Humungousaur (After)
Humungousaur is the Omnitrix's DNA sample of a Vaxasaurian from the planet Terradino in Ben 10 After. Appearance Ben as Humungousaur Humungousaur is about 12 feet tall and can grow bigger at will, up to about 60 feet. When he grows, his dinosaur features become more pronounced, growing Stegosaur-like plates on his back, a crest on his forehead, and spikes on his tail. Also, on his shoulders three plates separate and grow, giving him a more ferocious look. His arms do something similar. His skin is hard, brown, and a sort of beige color and he has a somewhat humanoid body. Humungousaur wears the Omnitrix symbol on his chest. Albedo as Negative Humungousaur In After, Negative Humungousaur has a darker skin color and a red sash across his chest in the opposite direction as Ben's Humungousaur. His eyes are the same red as his sash. Also his Ultimatrix symbol has moved closer to his heart. Powers and Abilities Humungousaur possesses incredible strength. According to Eugene, Humungousaur is strong enough to lift Way Big.1 He is able to throw an object to up to a high altitude, even into near-earth orbit. He possesses a thick, armored hide, which has proven to be durable enough to withstand blaster fire and heavy impacts. In Vilgax Attacks and Cosmic Destruction, Humungousaur can do a shoulder charge and make shockwaves by slamming the ground. Humungousaur has the power to increase his own body size and mass. He can grow up to 60 feet. His strength increases as he grows. Humungousaur can generate his Stegosauride features (plates and spikes on spine) without changing size. In the video game Ben 10: Alien Force, Humungousaur was shown to be immune to freezing. Humungousaur is durable enough to survive in space for a few minutes. Humungousaur's tail is powerful enough to knock away Malware's third form easily, as shown in Showdown: Part 2. In Primus, Humungousaur charged and rammed Vilgax while running on all fours, in a similar fashion to a bull or rhinoceros. Humungousaur is quite agile for his size, as he could somersault onto one of the Forever Knights' battle horses in Eye of the Beholder, perform a slide tackle in Special Delivery and be able to evade attacks while jumping in Showdown: Part 2. Humungousaur has a powerful roar, which he used to scare away some reporters as seen in Fame. Weaknesses Humungousaur's strength has a clear limit, as with such cases with moving and lifting beings or objects as heavy as Tyrannopede, whose sheer weight proved a challenge for Humungousaur to manage. Humungousaur is also very slow and combined with his naturally large physique makes him a very easy target for enemy attacks. Even his base size makes it impossible for him to fit into small spaces. However, his greatest weakness is his extreme vulnerable to electricity. History In Sands of Malice, Albedo used this form to fight Ben. Appearances Albedo *Sands of Malice (First Appearance) Trivia Gallery Albedo as Humungousaur 2.png * Albedo as Humungousaur. Category:Aliens Category:Omnitrix Aliens Category:Vaxasaurians Category:Size Alteration Aliens